


Only Us

by Kifujin Kitade (KifujinKitade)



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KifujinKitade/pseuds/Kifujin%20Kitade
Summary: I'm so bad with summaries Okita x Hijikata x Saitou Smut!





	

"That won't do, Hijikata-san. Move your butt higher. Like this, I can't see anything."

The long haired man complied. The head of his hard dick still stuck inside Saitou's hole, he raised his hips a little, this way allowing Souji to have a full view of the lewd scene of his entering the younger man. Saitou's pink , dampened entrance was twitching as it welcomed Toshizou's whole length, sucking all of it in a blissful frenzy. Pleasure was no longer hidden on the young man's usually placid features, and since he had his head thrown backwards, both Souji and Toshizou could glance avidly at his gorgeous face.

"Aan! Ha…" Gripping at the taller man's shoulders, eyes shut and cheeks blushing red, he panted loudly when the vice-commander had completely buried himself in him. "Hijikata… Hijikata…"

Souji didn't budge from his seat, sitting right on the floor, not far away from the entangled couple. He didn't budge and just grinned sarcastically at his friend's sweet lamentation. "Ooh. It seems the commander have found his nice spot. Can you try moving a little to see if he likes it as well? Come on," He added as Toshizou remained motionless on top of Saitou, only trembling and jerking from time to time. "I know it must be unbelievably hot and tight inside lovely Hajime, but try moving a little, will you?"

As though he wanted to encourage the man on top of him, Saitou hooked his leg around Hijikata's waist, urging him to move, right now. Finally overcoming his first state of dullness, the dark haired man slowly pulled out, making the shorter one whine in the process, before going in again. The same pattern was executed again, and again, and again, until the vice-commander's grinding finally grew smoother and faster against Saitou.

Souji came closer. He hooked an arm around Toshizou's shoulders then, whispering in his ear: "It's pretty hot, you know, what we have here. I just can't take my eyes off. I envy you, vice-commander. Look at Hajime-chan's face. He looks like he really can feel it. I wonder how it'd feel like, to make love to him. Hajime's skin must feel so good, it must taste so soft and sweet." In a teasing manner, Souji began lowering the folds of the fabric covering Saitou's shoulder. It truly wasn't a bad idea, since the enthralling sight of the young man's thin arm was adding more to the eroticism of the scene. Saitou resumed, "… And having him calling you in dire need, moaning your name against your cheek while his ass is clenching sooo tightly around your cock. Do you feel it? Hajime-chan's heat." He paused. Right next to him, Toshi still was thrusting desperately in the younger swordsman. His strong hands were clasping at either side of Saitou, and each one of his shoving was making the bottom of his back wave in lustful passion, Saitou's soft panting setting their increasing tempo. In the heat of the moment, Hijikata didn't notice the hem of his clothes was rolling up on his thighs, going upper and upper until Okita could actually glimpse at his own twitching entrance. Somehow cute.

What an annoying man, really, Hijikata Toshizou. Just how could he make everyone love him so much? First Kondou, and now Hajime… Well, this couldn't be helped. It was true Toshi was the kind of guy to always worry about everyone, every time… Some people might find that trait of personality nice, but Souji had always thought it was a nuisance. Honestly, how can you still worry about someone who obviously despises you, going as far as taking care of them for days? Because that's what the vice-commander – that's what Hijikata would always do for him, those days when Souji was too weakened by his illness to even get out of his bed. And that bastard had never blown the cover to anyone.

The flickering light in his eyes faded a little, gradually replaced by some dark and nameless animosity. Souji's other free arm went to circle Toshi's waist as the younger man bit then chewed at the shell of the dark haired one's flushed ear. The swordsman continued his tirade, even though the concerned person didn't seem like he was listening anymore. Breath ragged and movement more brutal than before, Hijikata was close to his release.

"Vice-commander is a very lucky man. You're the only one allowed to do this to him. I'm so jealous. I hate you so much, Hijikata. You get to be loved by all the people dear to me. What are you, some kind of Hameln?... Ah?"

For the second time, Souji had to quiet: Saitou had pulled the man on top of him close to him, taking the fair haired man's captive away from the latter. Now the smaller man had his lover leaning close to him, cradled in his arms as though he wanted to protect Toshi from Souji. Fiercely, his clear blue eyes locked with the younger man's, making the latter huff. "It's alright, Hajime-chan. I won't hurt our dear vice-commander. As long as he doesn't give me a reason. Believe me, I truly tried to find one, though. But nothing came out. No matter how hard I try to annoy him and push him to his limits, Hijikata will always put up with me like a good a responsible adult. Do you hear me, Hijikata? I say you're annoying me to no hell, always looking down on me and bossing me around and playing the model student whenever he can… Well, should I thank you for being so patient with me until now?"

Without a single warning, Souji sucked hard on the vice-commander's neck, right at the junction of the collarbone and the throat, immediately sending the dark haired man over the edge.

"Mn-Ah…!" Hijikata arched his back and cried out when he came inside Hajime, right before collapsing on top of the smaller man.

"Aaah, Hijikata-san, that's really bad, what you've just done here." Souji mocked without letting Toshizou savor the after effects of his recent orgasm. "Coming so fast and not even letting Hajime-chan climaxing as well… That was pretty mean, you know. Look how hard he is! You should take responsibility for that."

Okita brutally yanked the older man by the arm, forcing him to pull his softened and semen coated manhood out. The latter was now looking Saitou in the eye. Hijikata still was breathing laboriously, and his face was even now flushed red from exhaustion. His long and silky hair, a total mess, was falling all around them in a lovely confusion.

"It's alright, Hijikata-san," Before he could do anything, Saitou cut off in his very polite way, as though he was having a casual talk with a superior. "I'll finish it myself, so you can rest now…"

"No way, Hajime-chan. You shouldn't spoil him that much." Souji's right hand grazed lightly at Hijikata's throat, while the other began fondling at the latter's balls from behind. Toshi jerked forward. "Oh, that's kind of sticky here. The vice-commander really came a lot. You've been waiting for this for long, haven't you?"

Souji's touch was insistent, and it looked like he knew exactly where to tease the long haired man to arouse him more and more and more. Just like a ghost's, his fingernails were skimming lightly the vice-commander's incredibly sensitive gland, from time to time doing it a little harder – never enough to draw pain from the older man, though. The swordsman's long fingers then went moving on the skin of his penis, working patiently on the dampened shaft, following the trail of its swollen veins, before lingering on the head, his hand twirling around it till blood went hardening the older man's member again. And in the same time, Souji's lips couldn't stay still, whether sucking dearly at Toshi's neck or placing feathery kisses over his bare shoulder, all of those sensations piling up with the constant stimulation of his shaft.

"Haa!" He exclaimed when, kneeling before Souji with his back to the younger man, he felt something hard and exceedingly hot pressing against his back, rubbing the crack between his butt cheeks, then going lower until the tip hit at that inner space between his balls and anus, immediately sending waves of pleasure all over his body. "Souji!..."

"Yes, vice-commander?" Souji smirked, repeating the previous wonder. "You feel it good right here too? This is truly a lewd body you have. If anyone were to know… Of course, it's not as if we were going to talk about anything to anyone." He rapidly added.

Unhurriedly, Souji's erection was massaging Toshi's sensitive perineum, paying attention to apply the right amount of pressure on the right spots to make the dark haired man lose his mind at every shoving. Soon, Toshi was thrusting his ass backward to tone with Souji's forward thrusts. Their bodies were moving in unison, Toshi bending his back and reaching for Souji's mane, and the latter with his hands lying on the long haired man's hips, moving them at the rhythm he had set. He was growing engrossed by the older man's body, but not enough not to notice the heavy stare of the blue eyed swordsman, eyeing at them gravely, so gravely Souji couldn't say if it was only lust or if the man was actually angry Souji stole his lover away from him. He smiled contritely.

"Sorry, Hajime-chan." He said, his dick still rubbing Hijikata's butt. "But as you can see it, I also needed this. Really. And since you won't let me touch you… I'm sorry, Hajime-chan, but I'm gonna take the vice-commander's ass virginity tonight." Saitou scolded. If there was something Souji couldn't take, that was having Saitou angry at him. "Don't glare at me like that. This is what we've decided, don't you remember? But maybe would have you preferred sticking it inside the vice-commander? Well, too bad then."

"Aa…" Toshi moaned as the tip of Souji's dick pressed against his hole. "Souji… No, don't..."

"But I will," Souji grinned from behind him before pumping faster at the older man's erection. "Really, you're so tight I don't think I can put it inside right away. What should we do, Hajime-chan?"

"Don't ask me." The other man grunted.

It made the younger man chuckled. "Look, you're angry. Aaa I should have let you fucking him in the ass after all. What are we gonna do about it, vice-commander?" Okita giggled louder while teasing the puckered ring of muscles. "Oh! I know. Why don't you try sucking his?"

"Saitou!"

"It's alright, Hajime-chan." The younger male squealed. "It's not as if he didn't want it either, don't you, Hi~ji ~ka~ta~san? You want Hajime-chan to feel as good as you, don't you?" Silence. Yet the evident lust in Toshizou's eyes was telling tales about the vice-commander's real intentions. "See, Hajime-c han? Now, Hijikata-san. Get on all four…"

Silently, the older man obeyed. He crawled between Saitou's bent legs, bowed lower until his hot breath was hitting the swollen head of the smaller man's arousal, and slightly stuck his tongue out. Then, just like a frightened cat, Toshi experimentally licked the precum oozing from the slit.

"Mmn…" Saitou panted. Unconsciously, he had vaguely lifted his hips higher, wanting more of that sensation on his acing hardness. "Hijikata…"

"Hijikata-san, can you go lower?" Saitou pushed the older man's head down. "Looks like Hajime-chan wants more."

Once again, Toshi complied. His lips wrapping the thickness of the smaller man's manhood, he lowered his head down and down, Saitou's hand helping, and even if his throat gagged a little by the end, he finally got all of the throbbing shaft inside. "Aa! Hijikata-"

"Good job, Hijikata-san." Smirking, Okita said. "Now start moving your beautiful mouth. You should know how to do it, nee? First you go up… Yes, like this. Do it slowly, use your tongue to lick the underside of Hajime-chan's… Oh! He liked it! Did you see that? The way Hajime-chan's breath is quickening. And the furrow, and his parting beautiful lips… He's cute, isn't he? Now move faster… Yes, like this. A little faster. If you want to make him come, move your mouth faster."

To every order, Hijikata was complying like an obedient child. After four or five strokes, he could already make Saitou moan and writhe beneath him, so much the older man had to hold the smaller one's hips with both hands.

'Aaa. It's sticking out again.' Okita pondered when the rounded shape of Toshi's butt was brought out. It wasn't as if the young man truly cared about him – whether it felt good of painful for Hijikata, it wasn't something Souji would worry about in normal times. Only… It would have been a pain to have the vice commander complain about his being in pain or things like that. That's just why he backed off. That's why he couldn't bring himself to force himself on him… He huffed. 'Damn. That bastard really got me hard.'

"Hiji-"

"Souji…" Pulling Saitou out for a second, the long haired man turned to look at him. It was weird to see him in that state. With those seductive eyes, he wasn't looking at Hajime, but at him… Somehow, it felt kind of heartwarming…Maybe. "Souji… doesn't it hurt?"

"You're talking about… this? (Okita gestured at his hard rock length) Well, I'd say it isn't the best feeling ever…"

"If you want to…" Casting his eyes down, Hijikata blushed faintly. "I mean… if you don't want it, it's alright for me-"

"I want it!" Souji exclaimed. He immediately regretted showing too much enthusiasm to a man he was supposed to hate. So, it was with a calmer tone that he resumed. "By it, you mean… it?"

Very informally, he groped the older man's butt, coping the cold flesh in his palm, feeling its firmness under his fingers before dipping the middle one in the hole. Hijikata tried to keep his composure, however embarrassment was visible on his face when the appendage went through the tightness of his sphincter. "Nn- aa! Souji!"

"It's incredible, Hijikata-san." Souji moved the finger in circles. "Your insides… It's so hot and moist… I'm truly looking forward to entering you properly."

"Don't say… Ah… that!" There, the second knuckle went in.

"Don't 'don't' me. You're the one who asked for it. And look, you're ignoring Hajime-chan again." Once more, the young man pushed the older male's head so that the latter had to take Saitou in his wet cavern again. Hence, it was with his mouth filled with the smaller man's cock that Hijikata welcome another finger in his clamped tunnel.

"Mmh… Ngh!... Aa-mph…" The long haired man moaned lustfully. Saitou indeed felt pretty proud for finding the so-called Demon Vice-Commander's prostate. He couldn't stop giggling and smirking while thrusting his fingers faster in the latter. He was also glad Hijikata was getting a little more used to blowing the other male. Now, Toshi looked more confident in his sucking; not only would he take Saitou's dick in him, but from time to time he would also lick the length from the base to the head, fondle at Saitou's balls and even slid the tip of his tongue in Saitou's slit.

And delightful it was to hear both of them moaning and panting under him.

"Hijikata-san," Saitou stated, unaware of the huskiness in his voice. "I want to put it in. I can put it in now, can't I?" He couldn't wait for the answer anymore. Quickly, Okita took his fingers out and positioned himself at Hijikata's entrance, his cock already leaking abundantly. "Ah… at least, we won't need lube anymore, will… we?"

Like this, the young man shoved himself in the holy furnace.

"Aah!" Toshizou cried out. Crap, he had been too fast. Now, the older man's hole was squeezing him so hard Okita could barely move at all. And that friction… all that goddamn friction on his shaft… already, Souji could say he wouldn't last long.

Barely giving the vice-commander time to adjust to his size, Souji started moving in and out of him, his lower half craving more of that flesh hellishly rubbing on him.

"Hijikata-san… Hijikata-san…" Souji moaned all over again. His grinding was so strong Toshi had great difficulty following his pace. Everythign the older man could do was to brace himself on his hands, scream and breathe deeply, his eyes teary from the harsh ministrations.

"Hijikata-san…" Seeing his lover being completely overwhelmed by the younger man's thrusts, Saitou gently took Hijikata's head in his head and kissed him – long and passionately, enough to make him forget about the pain. However, a particularly hard shoving made the long haired man stumbled. He fell on Hajime's lap, his face one inch away from the latter's still hard one. "Hijikata-san, can you…?" hesitantly, he asked. Hijikata, on the other hand, didn't make a fuss. In a greedy gulp, he engulfed Saitou's taut member in his mouth again.

And there they were: Souji thrusting madly inside the gorgeous older man's abused hole, Hajime having his shaft blown so fervently by the man he loved, and Toshi, the object of their desire, pleasuring those men he had known for as long as himself, sweaty skin rubbing on sweaty skin, burning pants blending in burning pants. Their voices were mixing in a luscious chorus, their muscles so stiff and their arousal increasing by the second, steadily climbing to its peak, pushing the three men to their last limits… Until all three of them tensed and came in a fiery explosion, leaving their hot and sticky semen pool on the bed sheets. Right after, Hijikata had been the first one to collapse, rapidly followed by Souji, who almost instantly fell asleep next to the long haired man, hand unconsciously clasping the long and silky strand as though it was a child toy.

Seeing them lying so peacefully next to each other, Saitou Hajime couldn't suppress a smile.

"Look at you two. Aren't you close too?"

THE END


End file.
